Memory of a Dream, or Dream of a Memory?
by Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk
Summary: It was after the defeat of Sephiroth and the near miss with Meteor that Cloud began to dream. Set before Advent Children. Written for the 500 Themes challenge on Livejournal. Mentions of Zack/Cloud.


**Title**: Memory of a dream, or dream of a memory?

**Author**: Cosmosin_strife on LJ/Fullmetal-alchemist1uk

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom**: Final Fantasy VII

**Pairing**: Zack/Cloud

**Theme** #205 Memory of a dream

**Genre**: angst, romance

**Warnings**: slash

**Words**: 750

**Summary**: It was several weeks after the defeat of Sephiroth and the near miss with Meteor that Cloud began to dream. Written for the 500 Themes challenge on Livejournal.

**Disclaimer**: I only wish I could take the rights of FF away from Square Enix.

It was several weeks after the defeat of Sephiroth and the near miss with Meteor that Cloud began to dream.

Dream, or memory? He wasn't certain.

Teasing - affectionate, not mocking like the children he grew up with - words and laughter so intense and infectious he couldn't help but laugh too. Bright blue eyes heightened with mako that turned to him with an intensity that left him breathless. Callused hands that touched him with gentle reverence at times and overwhelming need at others. Words of encouragement and belief in him that inspired him no matter how he actually knew he couldn't compare to **him**, not really.

His eyes flew open and he sat up, wearily rubbing his arm. It had been itching and disturbing him for a few days now, not that he told anyone. Tifa had enough on her plate taking care of Denzel and Marlene, as well as looking after the recently reopened Seventh Heaven. He stood up, silently dressed and left, going to the one place that even now could soothe him temporarily.

It didn't stop his heart from aching at the sight of the familiar run down building, the way the flowers continued to grow even with all the destruction that reigned elsewhere.

"Aerith.." He dared to murmur her name, wincing as an image of laughing green eyes and that understanding smile ran through his mind before he could stop it. He sat down near the flowers -_don't step on the flowers! The flowers don't have a problem blooming here. But mine is good for absolutely nothing. Cloud, have you ever been a bodyguard? I think they believe I have what it takes to become a SOLIDER _-

"This is stupid," the blond murmured, rubbing his arm absentmindedly. "I just wish..I could talk to you again. Tifa..would say I'm screwed up again, and I don't want her worrying. These dreams, or memories...are they truly mine? Or are they.."

_You're silly, Cloud. I can't imagine he'd be happy to know you'd forgotten those memories, of all things! But he'd be happy that you'll get them back. He was nice like that. Wanting everyone to be happy and wanting everything to work out. He...loved you. Me. He loved you enough to die for you, in the end. Just to give you a chance._

"Aerith, who do you mean..?" He tentatively said the name as if that would summon the woman to appear before him. And it suddenly hit him, memories he had forgotten and lost thanks to Hojo and Shinra.

Zack Fair.

"That was my dream, wasn't it?" Cloud spoke aloud, only the flowers witnesses to his despair and shock at the truth suddenly finding him once more.

...

It had been only a few days to go until the mission that would change everything, and Zack had promised him that yes, he would do his best to escape Sephiroth for a little while so they could tell Mrs Strife about them. Zack had a smile that seemed to promise Cloud the world, and it helped boost his poor self esteem that Zack would move mountains just for him. Would brave even the wrath of his mother, who certainly wouldn't be pleased that her only son had evidently chosen a famous SOLDIER who was notorious for flirting as easily as he breathed. Not to mention the fact that he was obviously male too. That would put a damper on plans for any grandchildren.

"So, chocobo-head, what's your dream? Once we get back from the backwater land that time forgot?" Zack had asked him then, gently rubbing his stomach as he spoke.

"To..to become a SOLDIER," he had replied, the desire rising in him as he squirmed under Zack's gentle ministrations. "To..mm..be as good as you or the General," the trooper softly added, snorting with laughter as Zack rubbed a ticklish spot.

"To never forget this," Cloud said shyly. "How happy you make me. How much I..love you."

Zack's look of surprise and joy had made him glad he had finally told the older teen what he had felt.

...

"I did my best, Zack," the man said, guilt twisting his stomach as he stood up. How fitting it seemed that he had come to find peace yet had only found more pain.

"I truly did. But I.."

He wasn't prepared for the pain that flared up his arm and made him drop to the floor. But he thought that he deserved it.


End file.
